Creating seamless image compositions is a difficult image processing problem. The problem is magnified where the composite is created from images with drastically different image characteristics (e.g., color saturation, image contrast, color intensity, image luminance, etc.). Other factors may also negatively impact the quality of image compositions. In such difficult image compositions, results are typically poor near the boundaries of the composite image. Difficult image composition scenarios include: images with many differentials, compositing a day time image with a night time image, or stitching together high-exposed, medium-exposed, and low-exposed images.